


11: Things you said When You were Drunk

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

This is the last time I let my brother set me up on a date. It’s not his fault, he has no idea what it is I do for work so obviously he thinks that naturally, his little brother, the techy, is going to be a bore. No, Phillip, you arse. 

And of course it would start raining and I’m nowhere near my flat. I look around and find that I’m actually standing outside the pub you had mentioned earlier. I swear I meant to go straight home and drink away the terrible evening I just had, but I’m looking in through the window and spot you sitting alone at the bar. I hope the way I walk in seems casual but I know it doesn’t. You look up from your pint and I try not think that you look glad to see me. 

I make my way through the crowd and deposit my bag on the floor by the stool I take up. You’re already flagging down the bartender and ordering me a drink. 

We sit in silence for a while, slowly drinking down pints and I know this must not be the night you had in mind when you said I should join you for drinks with the team, but here we are. 

“I thought you had a date?” You finally say. You’re staring straight ahead and I know you’re smirking a little.

“Arse.” But there’s no bite in it.

“Next round is on you for making me wait around.” You’re still teasing me but we’re laughing a bit now. I gladly pay the tab and let you put me in a taxi. Part of me thinks to pull you in after me but I haven’t had that much liquid courage. 

 

**James**

 

We’ve curled up on your couch, your feet are in my lap and I find myself tracing lazy circles into your boney ankles. Dinner was fantastic and we’ve been slowly going through a blender of daiquiris all evening. You look at me with a lazy smile and blink slowly, sated and just a touch buzzed. 

“Henry Bolton.” 

“I beg your pardon?”

“Henry Bolton.” You repeat, a small giggle. The name sounds familiar.

“The tech reporter?” I’ve seen his work in the papers and a few online journals he publishes to. He’s extremely bright and prolific. 

You nod and start to smirk. 

“What? Have you slept with him?” I tease, giving your large toe a gentle tug. 

You shake your head. “No. But you have.” 

This brings me up short for a moment, but not for very long as it dawns on my what just occurred between us. You’ve told me your name. Your actual one. “Henry.” I try it out on my tongue and find the taste of it makes my chest bloom warmly. I’m making a valiant effort to pull you into my lap and you come willingly. “Henry.” I kiss the hollow of your throat, the space below your ear, the corner of your mouth. You taste of strawberries and decent rum and I can’t help the litany of your name that spills over my lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
